Hope and Destiny
by reicheru-x
Summary: REWRITING - CH1 UP - Being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi was never an easy feat. Naruto knew what it was like to be hated and feared but still stood by his dreams even as his first true friend left his life. ITANARU Full summary inside.


**Name: **Hope and Destiny  
**Author: **reicheru_x  
**Rating: **T (may change)  
**Pairings: **ItaNaru, GaaNeji, ShikaTemari, KakaIru, and LeeSaku more later  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, mentions of incest, character deaths, OOC and OC's will appear.

**Summary: **Being the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yōko was never an easy feat. Having people hate you for something that was beyond your own control can tear anyone apart. Naruto knew what it was like to be hated and feared but still stood by his dreams even as his first true friend left his life. Swearing to one day return the man to the village, Naruto sets out on an adventure which will test his every skill and his determination towards not only his first friend but also the ones he makes along the way… It won't be easy and Kyūbi won't make it any easier as the true evil is shown.

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to Naruto however this story line is my own and does not go along with the flow of the anime and manga. The story is for entertainment purposes only and I make no money from it. Most information comes from Narutopedia because I am too lazy to finish reading the manga mostly because no more Itachi. Also I don't own all of the title chapters as they are song titles.

**Key: **"Talking" 'Thinking' _**"Kyūbi" **__*notes* Flashbacks_

**Chapter 1  
****Welcome to my Life **_(Simple Plan)_

The temperature of the air around was bellow freezing; a sheet of thin ice could be seen forming on the windows of a small apartment belonging to the six year old Jinchūriki who was currently wrapped up in a blanket shielding himself from the bitter temperature surrounding him, making him wish he had some sort of heating system within his home for times like this.

Unlike most six year olds, he lived alone. No body really wanted anything to do with the young boy choosing instead to shun him and make him feel lonely and hated. The few people who he was close to spent time with him as much as they could; protecting him from the villagers who tried to harm him and making sure he had some happiness. The boy did not understand the reason why people hated him so much but he always had a strange feeling it had something to do with the power he had harnessed within his body. The bijuu… Kyūbi no Yōko.

Unknown to most people whether they were close to him or not, the child had known of its tenant for many years having been saved by the bijuu on many occasions as the villagers felt their need to show their distaste for the young boy. Despite the numerous attacks and snide comments made to him he was still a very cheerful child, however due to the way people treated him he felt a need to be noticed for reasons other than being a Jinchūriki so he became a bit of a prankster causing havoc for shinobi and villagers alike.

After many years of pestering the child had convinced his resident bijuu to train him so he could learn to protect himself and those of importance to him so he did not have to rely on everyone else saving him. He wanted to prove to the village he was not the demon and would do everything in his power to protect people he loved.

Regardless of everything he was happy and that was what was important to him and as soon as he was with someone of importance to him his blonde hair would shine like the sun in the sky would during the day and his clear blue eyes would sparkle like diamonds allowing those around him to witness his emotions and share their own with him. Those who knew the boy saw him as an innocent child trapped in a mans decision… The man who sealed the bijuu within a baby's body; the man you named the young child Uzumaki Naruto. The decision of the Yondaime Hokage…

-x-

As a soft yet frozen wind blew outside the few people were still within the Hokage tower were very warm from the insulated building as they continued their daily work before heading home to family. The Sandaime Hokage was one of the few people who had remained behind; still sitting at his desk continuing with his paperwork. However it also appeared that the elderly man was waiting for someone as he flicked through the files on his desk raising his pen now and again to sign at the bottom of the sheet.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi is here to see you"

Placing down his pen slowly a small chuckle emitted from the elderly man as he looked over to the door to see the said Uchiha stood at the door with a passive face. "Glad you could make it Itachi… I must admit I was slightly worried you might not get back from your mission on time for this meeting… I am extremely glad you made it back with no injury" he spoke with a smile as he indicated for the teen to enter the room and take a seat before his desk.

Choosing to remain standing, Itachi stood before the Hokage's desk and looked over the older mans shoulder, out of the window, looking at the darkened village of Konoha; the village the man before him watched over and protected along with shinobi much like himself. "Due to your request Hokage-sama I made sure I could finish on time to be at this meeting… Now what is this about?" Itachi didn't mean to sound as agitated as he had but he was rather tired from the journey home from his most recent mission. Offering the old man a bow of his head only to have the older man return it with a smile seeming not to have noticed the bitter tone the Uchiha spoke to him with.

"I thank you for that Itachi. I have had this meeting planned for a while; however you have been very busy with missions." Pausing for a moment the elderly Hokage looked over the older son of Uchiha Fugaku with slight worry. "Now Itachi I have a task for you… A task not only do I feel is fit for you but one I feel I can only entrust to you. I will not be giving you any other missions for the time being, however it may be required for you to tell your family otherwise"

Had Itachi been anyone else but himself he would most likely have his mouth hung open in surprise at the Hokage thinking that the elderly man was going senile and needed to consider stepping down from being Hokage and appoint someone better. Unfortunately Itachi's face remained almost emotionless; only a slight quirk of his lips showed his disbelief to the Sandaime which earned him a small chuckle from the said Hokage.

"This 'mission' shall we call it; will not be on record… Am correct in assuming you know of Uzumaki Naruto?" the sovereign of Konoha eyes drifted over the teen to watch him nod his head hesitantly before looking into the eyes of the Hokage. "What does the vessel of Kyūbi have to do with everything…? When you spoke to me, you requested I talk to you about a very important mission. Forgive me for my disrespect Hokage-sama but I am a member or the ANBU Black Ops… A captain at that, and as far as I can tell ANBU is not a baby sitting service… As that is what this sounds like" Itachi's usually pitch black eyes flashed a dangerous red slightly as he growled his disapproval of the 'mission' he was being given.

Itachi had been becoming slowly annoyed by the head of his village. He was certain there was more than what the man was saying going on, but also he felt that if he knew the rest of it he would be unable to decline the offer the Hokage was giving him. He had figured out quite quickly that the young Jinchūriki life must be in danger and that it somehow must be linked to him. Because of that Itachi was in two minds on whether to hear the old man out.

After a few minutes of thought and staring at the ground Itachi decided that he would hear his superior out then make his decision on the matter and should he change his mind during the 'mission' he would feel no regret over it.

Seeing that the recently turned teen before him had finished contemplating things within his calculative mind, Sarutobi lent on his desk placing the tips of his fingers together whilst looking over the shinobi. "You are as interpretative as ever Itachi. That is why you are a fine shinobi and the best choice for this mission; however I am not asking you as a Captain of ANBU or even as a Shinobi but because I trust your judgement, you see it has come to my attention that there has been many attempts on Naruto's life over the past few months what concerns me the most however is the plots to extract the Kyūbi from Naruto that worries me the most especially since my source tells me that your father is behind it"

Whatever control Itachi may have had over his emotion's usually, tumbled and broke away at the words the third Hokage spoke. As cold and emotionless as the Uchiha was, he would never condone to hurting an innocent child, regardless of the fact they had a bijuu in them. Hearing that the inhumane act was apparently his father's idea disgusted him more. Itachi expected a look of shock to find its way onto the Hokage's face at seeing him express so many feelings on his face, yet none came he just remained looking at the young teen with a sad smile.

"You are free to deny this request Itachi; I am not forcing you to do this, as I said I am asking you because I trust you and feel you have the potential to help Naruto progress to become a fantastic shinobi, furthermore I need someone who can watch the Uchiha family from within the main house, I already have a source for information but he can't get as close to Uchiha Fugaku as you can"

A small smirk appeared on Itachi's face; however the smirk was so small that most people would not have noticed the difference in the calm and collective face of the Uchiha. "Would the one you are referring to be Shisui Hokage-sama?" The Hokage was a little taken back by the young teen's statement despite the fact he should have guessed the Uchiha knew since Uchiha Shisui was one of the few people the stoic Uchiha was friends with.

Deciding not to speak the Hokage offered the teen a nod of his head as he watched him contemplate an answer. "I have chosen to accept, however bare in mind. Should the Kyūbi bother me in anyway I will return to my rank in ANBU…" Itachi seemed to pause for a moment looking at the Hokage thoughtfully. "I also am slightly worried about my fathers aspiration's with me. One would think he was pushing and training me to overthrow yourself and become Hokage" Itachi remained indifferent as he spoke but there was an obvious bitterness in the way he spoke.

Regardless of how the Hokage tended to turn a blind eye towards the dealings of the Uchiha clan; mostly due to the wishes of the village elders; Sarutobi knew how hard not only the boy's father, but also the rest of the clan, pushed Itachi till almost his limit. It had always surprised the Hokage that the child hadn't buckled under the pressure they all placed upon him despite his young age.

"I thank you Itachi your help will be greatly appreciated but for now I must finish my paperwork before returning home. I shall meet you around nine o'clock outside the building then I shall take you to see Naruto. For now goodnight Itachi"

With a bow Itachi turned and left the room in order to go home for the night. As the Hokage watched the back of the ANBU captain retreat from the room he gave a heartfelt sigh. "What do you make of all that Kakashi?" Silver hair revealed itself to the light as a man pulled himself from the shadows of the room. Other than his hair the only thing that could be seen was his right eye as most of his face was still hidden away.

"I am not as wary as I was when you proposed this idea to me as he seemed unaware of everything that was basically happening under his nose, however I still do not believe he is best to look after Naruto…"

"Why is that Kakashi?"

The man paused for a moment as he contemplated how he could answer the question. "It's not that I don't trust him, he is a fantastic Shinobi and have always found it a pleasure to work with him as he is very efficient, it is just my worry he is a little detached from the world. I am in no ways accusing him of being heartless but, Naruto needs someone who can be his friend. Not just watch over him" A smile formed on the Sandaime's face as the younger man finished his explanation. "I don't think you have to worry Kakashi…"

"Wha?" Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and almost fell over to the Hokage's desk. Had it not been for the mask the ninja always wore, Sarutobi was sure the mans mouth would be hung open. "If anyone can break through that boy's ice, it will be Naruto. Now Kakashi I need to tell you about your new mission"

-x-

Walking through the streets of Konoha was always a quiet affair once night had fallen upon the prosperous Ninja village found within the land of fire; but Itachi would never have it any other way.

The sky was overly clear tonight; not a single cloud covered up the midnight blue that twinkled as though small diamonds had been inserted into the flowing shades of blue. Itachi couldn't help but be enchanted by the sheer beauty and tranquillity that was accustomed with such a late time. He always found that such little things made him feel human again regardless of how he lived his life.

All of a sudden the silence over the land was broken by the shrill cry of a bird. The teen once again looked to the sky, this time seeing a magnificent black hawk diving down towards him. With a small smile that despite never being there often fitted his face perfectly, the teen Uchiha held out his arm and allowed the glorious bird to land on his arm. "Hello Nyx" Softly stroking the birds head Itachi saw the small note wrapped around the bird's leg. "I will take it your master wishes to see me?" The bird gave a soft coo as she held out her leg for Itachi to remove the small wrapped parchment.

Continuing to pet the silk like feathers of the hawk, Itachi removed the small note and opened it with a small smile.

_*Itachi; I wish for you to meet me in the forest by the river on the outskirts of the Uchiha district. Do not take too long I haven't all night to wait around for you as I have other matters to attend to*_

Another smirk formed on the Uchiha's face as he re-rolled the parchment and placed it within his back pocket before moving the bird to rest on his shoulder. "Come then lets go meet your master shall we?" Hearing the soft coo of the bird Itachi changed his direction and headed towards the large forestation near the Uchiha district.

Whilst walking Itachi felt something playing with his hair; soft tugs pulling on the small hairs of his neck. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but he was not in the mood to have his hair touched. Looking over onto his shoulder he saw his tied up hair in the beak of the hawk as she softly pulled the hair. The sight caused the teen Uchiha to smile slightly and pet he birds head once again. "You like my hair don't you Nyx?" The bird gave a soft coo in response before continuing to tug the ebony hair. "Just don't mess up my hair okay" Releasing his hair once again Nyx gave a soft almost purr like squawk then nipped on the bangs that fell around Itachi's face.

Itachi was sure that if anyone from the village; especially his family; saw the way he was acting with the bird they would be beyond shocked. The cold façade that Itachi wore was all the village ever saw and he would keep it that way.

As the sky darkened Itachi found navigating through the tree's rather difficult so he activated his Kekkei Genkai; the Sharingan; then continued down the side of the stream to his destination.

"Hn sometimes I get the feeling she likes you more than me"

Itachi could feel the soft breathing of the person behind him on his neck as they spoke softly. Having neither heard nor felt the arrival of the new individual he knew it could only be one person. "Hello sensei, I didn't think you were one for sneaking up on unsuspecting children?" The man behind could hear Itachi's smirk as the teen spoke causing the figure to give of a shrill laugh.

"Why Itachi I always had the opinion that despite your age you were mature enough to be considered an adult, Have I been mistaken all this time? In which case should I put you across my knee and teach you to respect your elders?"

The look of amusement that was on Itachi's face fell almost instantly to a dark unimpressed scowl. "That sensei would be considered child abuse… Now I can guess quite easily hat you did not come here to discuss my 'm_aturity' _so what are you doing here?"

Turning slowly, Itachi looked at the hooded figure. Regardless of the hood you could still see the bottom half of the mans face, meaning the malevolent smirk plastered across his lips. Itachi restrained a small shudder, just because the man [was his teacher didn't mean that the shadowed man didn't scare him slightly. "Hn. Did the Hokage give you the 'job' I said he would?" Itachi's scowl deepened at the figures over confident voice. "Hn. Maybe he did maybe he didn't"

Another laugh echoed around the forest as the figure moved back and lent against a nearby tree whilst watching the teen fume slightly whilst trying to remain emotionless. "No hard feeling's Itachi. I just know these things. Anyways remember that I have seen the way these Hokage's rule, so I know what they think before they even think it themselves… Anyways I must return. Daylight approaches soon and I can't be seen. I shall return to you soon" with that said the figure disappeared into the night leaving Itachi and Nyx stood alone. "I think you should go with him" Itachi looked onto his shoulder where he found the bird snoozing softly, his hair still clasped in her beak. Raising his hand he gently tapped her beak causing her to drop his hair and spread her wings in defence. "I'm not going to hurt you Nyx, but you better return to your master" Without another sound or action the hawk flew from Itachi's shoulder.

With a sigh Itachi turned around and despite his reluctance to return home, walked into the direction of his house. Knowing it was late and he would have to be up early, Itachi walked at a quicker pace than he usually would, meaning he had no time to marvel in the calmness that surrounded him.

Walking up the pathway to his house Itachi was a little surprised to see the lights on within it. If he was completely honest with himself he was hoping that his parents and brother would be asleep and he could sneak in unnoticed rather than face a interrogation, especially from his over possessive father. However the Uchiha was not surprised to see the door of his home slide open revealing his younger brother with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Niisan you're home. I am glad you made it back before I have to go to bed"

"Sasuke you were meant to go to bed hours ago" a feminine voice sounded from behind the youngest Uchiha. "Oh Itachi you're home… Good maybe Sasuke will finally go to bed" Itachi's mother moved out from behind his little brother and gave a small bow of greeting to Itachi who returned it courteously. "But Kaasan I want to spend some time with Niisan…!" Itachi decided to ignore the banter between the two and entered the house and sat down on the step to remove his sandals.

"When you're finished Itachi you better go and tell your father you are back. He should finish his meeting soon" Looking up at his mother, Itachi gave a sigh rubbing his forehead slightly in frustration as he rose to his feet once more. "Sorry mother, would you tell him for me? I have had a long day, I am tired and wish to go to bed" with that Itachi turned around and headed towards his bedroom leaving no room for discussion on his request. Hearing Sasuke bound after him Itachi scowled slightly and walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed.

When Sasuke entered the room that was how he found his beloved elder brother; sat on his bed with his wolf mask clasped in his hand as he looked down at it. "What do you want otouto?" Sasuke always found it funny that Itachi didn't even have to look up to know he was in a room. He always called it Itachi's, Sasuke sense. The thought made Sasuke giggle slightly causing the older Uchiha to look up at his brother and his face soften slightly.

Giving a small pout, Sasuke watched his brothers face soften more before patting the bed next to him, indicating to his brother to take a seat beside him. Giving Itachi another dazzling smile, he bonded over and sat beside his brother. "I love you aniki!" he spoke happily as he looked into his brother almost black eyes. Itachi gave Sasuke a small half smile that only his younger brother got to see. It was his way of showing his younger brother how much he truly meant to him regardless of how he sometimes treated him.

Feeling his tiredness now taking over Sasuke leaned in against his brother's shoulder and gave a small yawn. "Hmm Niisan will you train with me tomorrow, you have been promising me for a while now" As he spoke he snuggled more into his older brothers shoulders and stifled yet another yawn that his body wanted to release. He was a little surprised when Itachi pulled away from the bed almost causing him to crash into the mattress bellow.

"Sorry Otouto I am busy tomorrow, maybe some other time"

With that said Itachi walked out of the room and into the small bathroom attached to his room. However unfortunately for him he was not far enough away to not hear Sasuke's softly spoken words.

"You're always to busy for me"

The desperation in the young child's voice was evident and it hurt Itachi greatly to hear them.

-x-

Although Itachi had gone to bed hours ago, sleep seemed to evade him. Instead the softly spoken words of his brother were echoing around his head in a mantra. _"You're always to busy for me" _Even though Itachi knew every word his brother had spoken was true, it pained him to think such words would ever come from his brother. All of Sasuke's life, even if he didn't mean to, he had always pushed his little brother away.

Finally deciding he had finally had enough, Itachi pulled himself out of bed and left his room with the plan of going to the family dojo in the forefront of his mind with the plans to come up with some sort of training program for Naruto to prepare him for the academy when his time came to join. However when he walked by Sasuke's room any thought other than his brother left his mind instantly.

A soft sobbing noise could be heard through the door as Itachi lent against the thin wood. A sharp pain shot through him as he realised his brother was probably crying because of the way he had treated him earlier.

Deciding that it was best to make it up to his brother, Itachi pulled open the door and walked into the room to find Sasuke it a pitiful condition. His little brother was curled up upon himself in a foetal position. What made it worse were the both wet and dry tears that were staining his pale cheeks. "Oh otouto" Itachi whispered before moving over to the boys bed and pulling the small form into his arms. "I am sorry otouto" stroking the boys hair softly he heard the child gasp before grabbing a hold of his t-shirt and hiccupping into his brothers top. "Niisan" he whispered softly as he lent into his brothers hand as he continued to pet his hair softly as if he were a small cat.

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you Sasuke. I never meant to hurt you as much as I have" Itachi cradled the boy in his arms. Sasuke slowly raised his head and looked into his brothers almost identical black eyes. He had never seen his brother look so open before and it hurt him to think he had hurt his brother so much. "Sasuke I want you to know that no matter what I ever do you are the most important person in my life and I will never turn against you. Everything I do is for you… I love you foolish otouto never forget that"

A look of shock etched itself on Sasuke's young face as he listened intently as his brother spoke. He had never expected such words to fall from Itachi's mouth in a million years, if not even more. Hearing his brother say that he loved him was something he had only imagined in his dreams. The only thing that stopped Sasuke believing that he wasn't actually asleep and dreaming was the feel of Itachi's breath across his hair. "Come Sasuke, we should sleep… I will stay in here if you wish as well as talk to the Hokage about getting some time off to spend with you"

Quickly snapping out of his thought's, Sasuke nodded frantically at his older brother then sat and watched dumbfounded as Itachi climbed into his bed, awaiting Sasuke to join. Shaking his head for what felt like the millionth time, Sasuke cleared all the thoughts in his head and climbed into his bed next to his brother and snuggled up to the teen, however there was something that was still bothering Sasuke, meaning that he could not fall to sleep. "Aniki, what did you mean by your statement when you said you will never turn against me? Are you planning something?"

A silence fell between the two before Itachi gave a soft cough to clear his throat. "Nothing Sasuke; I am planning nothing, I was just speaking hypothetically" Seemingly happy from the response, Sasuke cuddled into the older ravens side and gave a sigh.

"Good night Niisan"

"Good night Sasuke"

-x-

**A/N:**

Chapter 1 rewrite complete; I bet your wondering why less happens in this version if you read the other one. All will be explained later on.

By the way this story follows a similar timeline to the actual manga/anime however different events occur so please don't comment on that please. I suppose this story could be considered AU although still set in Naruto's world i don't care really either way. My story and I am having fun writing it.

Anyways I shall update again soon

Rei xD


End file.
